Forever Baby
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Children grows up fast, but for mothers like Patricia, her children will always be her babies, especially her youngest.


Title: Forever Baby

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Kaichou Wa Maid – sama

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Patricia Rachester Hirose is sulking for over two days after her youngest son had been bonding with his father and actually left her out.

The maids were all amused seeing her peeking and glaring at the father and son over the door frame of her son's new hobby room as Usui's present to him.

The room is full of aquariums, the wall donned three rows of the glass container and there were nine of them, and a huge one that can fit four people is filled with water and has nice set up, with sane and pebbles and some dead trunks for aquariums but most importantly the big and long weird looking fishes around swimming.

"You know, love, you can just join us if you want?" Yuu noticed her and she looked upset.

"Hmph" and walked away, poor Scott got confused at his mother's action.

* * *

Patricia who's now having her morning tea with a foul mood; she took her usual place in her garden by the fountain, she jumped a bit surprised when an arms wrapped around her neck and her face rubbing off to the person embracing her, "Yuu, Please get off" she said in an upset manner.

To her shock, "I'm not Papa…" it was her son, Scott, "Sorry if you felt left out" he said and she felt a little guilty making her son, worry.

"It's okay baby boy. Mama's just a little jealous you and your Papa had been bonding"

"You can always join?" he asked.

"You know best that I hate loud things right?" she reminded her son when Yuu came along.

"That's why we have this~" he hummed and showed the noise muffler and Patricia knew best not to argue anymore and just join them whenever they ask.

They talked a bit and enlighten the mother, "Priscilla, are you okay? Your neck is all red?" Scott noticed and the poor maid.

"Hiiiiiiieeee" she shrieked a bit and ran off leaving the family in question.

"Is she okay?" Yuu asked worriedly.

"She's your friend, sweety?" Patricia asked her son.

"Yes, she wakes me up in the morning when I'm home…" he admitted, "But we never talked, we just say hi, good morning and thank you"

"Well, if she is your friend you should go check on her. She looked kind of bad earlier" her son nodded and politely excused himself.

With his glorified short board – shorts and fitting shirt he looked around asking servans where the maid is; his parents secretly followed him around.

Little did Yuu and Patricia know that their son already noticed their presence and Yuu is aware of it and continued to play along, it was funny how he found poor Priscilla in a closet crying.

"What did I do? Did I hurt you?" she looked up seeing the heir apparent of the household looking worried at her crouching beside her; she sniffled and pouted, "Those red mark, did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly again.

She kept quiet, "We're friends right? I don't want to hurt you" he looked guilty and his parents were having a hard time not to comfort him, but they continued to peek at him.

"Your beard hurts" she told and he looked confused and rubbed his full scruff under his chin.

"So I did, I'm sorry, but how did it happen?" he has no idea.

"You have a habit to pull and cuddle?" she sniffled and dried her tears; Scott felt his childhood impulse where he pulled her to a hug and made sure not to hurt her.

"Grandma said hugs make things better" he told and his mother's heart melted hearing him still like a baby.

And the made shyly hugged back.

It was cute how he patted her back, "I'll ask Morris how to cure the red marks on that, it's my fault and you're my friend… well outside work, my friends in the camp are all in chaos including me so I think you make legit friend" he told and his father wanted to laugh on that one, he acts like a kindergarten boy.

"What's going on?" the Old duke who noticed the couple peeked in as well.

"My baby made a friend~" said Patricia and she cooed.

"Outside work huh?" chuckled the old man and went away with Morris.

The old man stopped for a second, "In a closet? He made friends in a closet?" he looked shocked at his personal butler Morris, "I have weird grandchildren; and he walked back to his office.

"It is best to leave him and his new friend" winked Yuu to his wife, she sighed and it was best to leave them.

* * *

"So what did I do?" Scott wants clarification.

"You… uhm… pulled me to your bed and cuddled rubbing hour chin behind my neck, sir" she clushed.

"Call me, Scott. We're friends right?"

"I guess…"

"I'm calling you Priscilla so it would be mutual" he nodded, "When is your day off?" he asked out of nowhere.

"Tomorrow, sir" she bit her lip, "May I know why you ask?"

"I want to invite you for ice cream, I heard from Lisa-nee-chan there is a nice shop and I want to try. I'm to embarrassed to go alone, so would you come? I mean we're friends are we?"

"Well, if it will not upset his Excellency it's okay"

"You mean Grandpa? He's fine, Takumi and Gerard already about to be married with commoners, why wouldn't he let me be friends with you? Or the others? Well, I never spoke with the others maybe we're not friends yet" he sighed.

"It's okay, I'll introduce you to them as friends tomorrow, some of us are having a break by then" she assured.

"And maybe so I wouldn't hurt up I'll shave"

"Please don't!" she blushed, "Maybe you can just avoid pulling me with you that's all" she continued to flush, Scott knew his habit is hard to stop.

* * *

"So how'd it do, baby?" Patricia asked her son who joined them again.

"Okay, I got a new friend!" he brightened and she mused since she never heard him since he was little he got one, except from work.

Yuu felt that he's like in track on his son's life after not being with his family, "I forgot to inform" the old man threw his cane to Morris who skillfully caught it and the old man strides to their direction.

"Scotty, tomorrow's a household inspection and you are to be the new head and commander of our Household Cavalry"

"I was misinfor-" now that he remembers he bolted off his seat and went off to somewhere and his parents wondered what happened.

One giggling maid whispered to Morris who then cleared his throat, "Lord Richard the third just invited Miss Priscilla for an ice cream tomorrow and now his schedule I think is ruined" he spoke to the family.

"He got lover?" the old man looked shocked like his grandson is a monster.

"No, a friend, it seemed he made her cry and what could thinks make it better is an ice cream" laughed Yuu.

"I see… he grew up fast" sighed the old man.

"I think I should be the one saying that" Patricia said and sipped her tea, "But nonetheless he is my forever little boy" she smiled.

"Probably he'll invite her to watch" Morris thought at the back and the family heard.

"He then might ask my permission if so?" chuckled by the old man, "Tell him it's okay" 

"Oh~ another to dress up~" all of them present mused at the Lady of the house.

* * *

True the next day instead of going for an ice cream the poor maid is made to wear a black with red and gold waist band, off Shoulder tea length satin backless cocktail dress, it matched her little hat. The old duke in his own full Cavalry uniform, so did Yuu matching Scott's, Patricia worn the same theme color as the girl beside her to match the Cavalry and family color.

Scott who's in his uniform just like his grandfather with the red sash with their family's crest donning his family rank, and his shining golden medals, badges and rank insignia in four stars as he also inherited his grandfather's position in the military, flags of the Raven castle and Rachester clan decorated the assemble ground just up front of the castle and the tourist so does the locals were all ecstatic to see the new commanding Lord.

Bagpipes blared for the inspection and so did the band, Patricia had been smiling the whole time holding the young lady's hand, same age as her son. "Please be a good friend to him?" she whispered to the girl.

"I will, ma'am. And I noticed, he had been very awkward around" she giggled a bit.

"Considering he never had any female friends, all he had are male in his work" she told.

"Then I'll do my best not to get him more awkward" they giggled and Yuu shook his head.

They both jumped when they heard Scott's loud shout in a baritone voice creams command to the guards and both silently giggled, Yuu noticed and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Back in Japan, Patricia's middle child muses with his fiancé seeing a stolen photo of his youngest brother toothily smiling for the camera with a lady, it was a shock since his brother is a bit allergic to them but it seemed he found someone okay.

They were both looking at each other grinning, "I think that's Priscilla" Misaki pointed and her fiancé grinned at her.

"He's growing up fast" Usui pointed and Misaki nodded.

* * *

"Where is Scott?" his mother asked who's on a hurry to leave for shopping to get more dresses for her Japanese – daughter – in – law and Gerard's own, when she went in her son's room, she found her child mercilessly cuddling or trapping in his grip; the poor maid seemed to have given up struggling from the Yeti's grip, both facing each other, and poor maid who stopped struggling held on his upper torso and she looked worn out from the struggle.

"I think she's also asleep?" asked by Yuu peeking.

"Let's not disturb~" giggled by his wife and they exited the room, "He's still my baby though~" and they left.

~END~


End file.
